BlackWhite
by GeneralAmpersand
Summary: With the Sakuradite Conflict happening in 2017, both Suzaku and Lelouch find opposing roles as the war strikes Japan. Suzaku must lead up the rebellion and strike back at the looming force that is spearheaded by Lelouch, whose mother was never killed.
1. Turn 01: Suzaku and Lelouch

**Hey, a new code geass story. This is one of those "sample the initial reaction and continue if positive" ones, so please, review after read. For info, this is about Suzaku and Lelouch in an alternative universe if Lelouch was never abandoned in Japan, and if his mother was never killed. Also, it has Suzaku in the place as the leader to the rebels against Britannian and the Sakuradite conflict happens much later, when both are 17. That's basically what its about, but this first chapter is before the conflict, and how they met, supplimenting their friendship before realizing that they are opposing sides... Yup. Enjoy. (Also, each line skip means that a few years or months has gone on, representing the time they spent between each visit... Just so you know.)**

* * *

Young Suzaku smiled as he walked through the long hallways in his family manor, the large house a buzz with countless others walking back and forth. Genbu Kururugi rushed through as well, pushing past the other men.

"Father," shouted the young man, his Prime Minister father stopping and turning around to face the boy. "Wait up!" A smile widened across his face, the tall man lowering himself to the boy's level.

"Suzaku, what wrong? You know I'm very busy, son."

'I haven't seen you all day. I just wanted to know what you were doing." He smiled as the adult tossed his hair back and forth, the long brown strands covering both eyes. "I've been lonely and bored, all day." He added emphasis on bored, rolling his eyes back. Genbu laughed at this, lifting himself back up.

"You know I've been busy, Suzaku. It's my responsibility to look over the entire country. I'm sorry I haven't had much time for both of us lately; I don't really know when I'll ever have time, too."

"Father…"

"I'm sorry, Suzaku. We just have so much going on in the world, there's little time for anything anymore."

"I understand, Father. I'll find some way to occupy my time." He closed his eyes and smiled, turning to leave.

"Oh, Suzaku, before you go!" Catching his attention, the boy turned around, only a few feet of distance between them. The hallway was well lit, giant windows surrounding the entire area. The thin white curtains swayed gently in the facile breeze, but the setting sun gave them an orange hue, the bright light and dark silhouettes dancing up and down the small area. The boy squinted to look at his father, the dark suit he wore hiding him in the shrouded spots. His face was kind and wise, while the young boy's was the opposite: young, naïve and ambitious, but he exuded a subtle intelligence and warmth. Everyone felt a kind aura exuding from him, as basking light. Genbu smiled at him with a beaming face; he was incredibly proud of the boy. "I have a few others coming over, with children your age. Kaguya, your cousin, is also coming over. I want you to look after them and show them around, please. You can all play while the adults attend to business."

"Okay, Father."

"Thank you. Now run along. I'll have them meet you in a bit." The young boy bowed and moved off, going towards the quiet end of the large estate. Opening a small wooden door, he moved out into one of the large surrounding gardens, the swaying trees clustering large shadows around him. He sat down on a large stone bench, listening to the water rushing through the area. A few waterfalls babbled at him, but the sound was interrupted by the boisterous noise of large cars pulling up to the façade of the house. Doors opened and shut, followed by a large amount of foot clopping. People moved in and out, Suzaku pulling himself up on the wall to peer over at everything that was happening.

The Britannian Royal Family had arrived in Japan only hours ago, their large line of convoys pulling up to the Prime Minister's estate. Behind it, many other small vehicles were parked, other figureheads and important persons getting out of their cars, joining the main dignitaries in the meeting hall. He watched in awe as they all moved in uneven lines into the building, Genbu out front greeting each one personally.

"Charles, it's pleasant to see you and your family once again." He grasped the firm grip of the large man, his wife and child along with their attendants behind him. Both wore smiles, as if they were long time friends. "How long has it been?" People had concentrated their vision on this meeting, surprised by the conversation caught between both.

"If I'm not mistaken, almost fourteen years. At least, that was when you had last visited my own country."

"Indeed it was. And who are these lovely people?" He looked past him, staring at his wife, the orange dress flowing down to the floor. Clinging to her feet was a small boy, his jet black hair almost the same length of Suzaku's. Genbu smiled at the boy, his intelligent glare shooting back up at him. Still, he held his ground.

"This is Marianne vi Britannia, the 98th Empress of the empire. The shy one behind her is Lelouch, my son and the 17th holder to the throne. I doubt they've had the pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's an honor," said Lady Marianne, curtsying and raising out a hand. Genbu kissed it and then bowed in his own tradition. The Empress pushed up the young boy, whispering something in his ear to him. Lelouch started to talk, his low voice barely above a mumble. Even further behind was a lime-haired girl who chuckled at this, her status as an envoy of the emperor barely important. Just as suddenly as she had made herself visible, she vanished back into the background that surrounded the royalty.

"Speak up, Boy," said Charles, his gruff voice louder than usual. "It's hardly the impression you want to make."

"How do you do, sir?" Still, he was quieter than any of them would have like. Genbu tilted his head, trying his hardest to hear the boy.

"That's fine, Lelouch. You may go on in," said Marianne, her smile calming the nervous boy. Awkwardly, he scampered off, running into the main foyer of the estate. "You need to be gentler with young Lulu." That was a pet name he often found himself despising, even if it was comforting. "He's not as boisterous as you would like, but that doesn't put him in any odd with you, Charles. In fact, I believe you and him are the most similar of your children."

"And why is that? Why should I purport any more interest and attention to him, rather than my others?"

"He has the same calculating and expanding mind that you once had, yet without the many years that you've spent. To me, he's almost a mirror image."

"But he only displays that side to you. You coddle the boy too much, Marianne. He needs to learn to grow a spine, not to hide beneath your skirt with every notion."

"He is just a boy, Charles. Nothing more, now."

"Excuse me," interrupted Genbu. "If you both could continue this in the grand hall. I don't want to spend too much time greeting the guests."

"Ah, yes. I apologize for the disturbance, Genbu."

"As do I," said the woman, her bowing once again. "Let us take our leave." They both marched off; their regal air was more obtrusive than the other guests, yet Lady Marianne held a simple, civil charm that was often found with the honest working-class folk. He smiled at this, but turned back to his others. Suzaku was intrigued by the young boy who had accompanied them, and jumped down back to the ground of the garden, landing roughly on his knees.

"Suzaku!" The voice came from a young soldier, him rushing over to help the boy up to his feet. "Suzaku, are you all right?" It was Kyoshiro Tohdoh, a young soldier tasked with watching over the large estate along with teaching the young boy the art of Kendo, a task Suzaku was easily warming up to. At almost every turn, Tohdoh watched the boy grow up, his skills advancing as he matured in both age and mind.

"Yes, I am. It was just a little larger than I expected." Both pant legs were dirtied, large dirt smudges up and down both sides.

"I would rather hope that you wouldn't try something so reckless; it's my responsibility to look out for you and your father would have me strung up if anything were to happen." The sword at his hip clanged back and forth, the ancient katana always intriguing to Suzaku.

"I'm sorry, Kyoshiro. But, it's nothing to get worked up over. It was just a simple fall, not me diving off a cliff."

"That's not the point."

"Not listening. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to the guests that my father has tasked me with watching." Holding his chest up, he walked forward, putting on airs. "I believe that they are waiting for me as we speak."

"Is that so, Suzaku?"

"Yes, it is. Now, let us go."

"You wouldn't care to change your pants before making such a grand appearance? I doubt your guests would appreciate such attire." He tried his best to humor the young boy with a similar attitude. Although young, Tohdoh often enjoyed the time he spent with Suzaku.

"No. It will be fine. I doubt that any of them will give much though on the matter."

"If you insist…" Both ran off, leading down a few hallways towards the grand hall in the middle of the large manor. Upon their arrival, they watched as his father started speaking to all of them. He was too young to understand the entirety of why they had all gathered, but it would simply be the start of something large. Finding none of the kids in the same room, Suzaku and Tohdoh both crept out of the area, moving to the hallway that held the small area reserved for the guest's children.

* * *

Lelouch stood in a corner, away from the others. Some were Britannian, like himself, but he would stay far from any, as he often didn't enjoy the company of many others. Only Nunnally, his sister, kept him company, and she was younger than him. Two girls stared at him across the way. One was short and had black hair darker than his; the other was a red head, her hair sprouting off in wild directions. The black haired girl was very young while the red head was his age. Other than those two, everyone else was off in their own world, the interspersed chatting brief and light between them all. Not an adult was in the room, but a few servants of the families waited outside, some drawing long breaths inwards between puffs of cigarette smoke. The acrid fog filled the area, coughing erupting from a few others. One was the green-haired girl, who Marianne had personally asked to watch over Lelouch. She stood away from the others, looking out the window with an idle thought. Much wore heavily on her mind, but it was hardly the time to delve into her own personal life. A young boy and soldier walk on past her, barely giving her any reason to look away from the scenic landscaping the trailed on out the beautiful window. She just let herself fall back into her trance.

"Can I help you," said the young retainer to the throne, speaking directly at the brash red-head who couldn't pry her eyes away from them. At first, she didn't answer, almost sizing the boy up. "Hello?"

"No, you cannot." He noticed distinct features in the girl. Some were specifically Japanese, yet her face held certain lines that only Britannian's did. The concept of mixed blood was lost on all of them, so he hardly understood where she was from. Behind her, someone giggled. It came from the other who was watching him, the Japanese girl with black hair.

"Then what say you," he asked, turning the question.

"Nothing. But, is it true that you are the prince of Britannia?" Her eyes gave away the fact that she was a very eager, rambunctious girl. Smiling, she revealed a toothy grin, the crooked bones swaying in every uneven direction. Some were just coming in, her age apparently the biggest influence.

"Yes," he said with a hushed tone. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'…" He left the conversation die with that, turning back to his own business. However, neither girl wanted to let him walk away with just a simple "yes". But, attention was turned off of him as Suzaku walked into the room, even averting Lelouch's eyes. He looked at him with a gaze of instant contempt. The boy wasn't reciprocated with the expectation, though. Thinking he was the life of the party, he had assumed that everyone would have encircled him, prattling on about nothing as he stood in place with a smile. Oh, how he was wrong. It was only the three that seemed to notice his presence at all. Tohdoh gave him a gentle nudge and left the room, joining the others that gathered outside. That was the first time that both met, but certainly not the last time that they would. And both Kallen Kouzuki and Kaguya Sumeragi would continue meeting with Suzaku Kururugi after that day, if only to fasten their growing friendships. Months and years pasted them by, Suzaku nearly the age of fifteen before he would see Lelouch again.

* * *

A small shrine sat at the northern outskirts of Tokyo, shrouded by the massive Mount Fuji. It hid in the natural side of the mountain, building up and down the steps that collectively led up to the small area that sat hundreds of feet above sea level. It was snowing, the white powder collecting heavily on the wooden pagodas and entrance torii. The vermillion painted wood was chipped away, years of time having worn it down. Only a few were at the shrine, both Tohdoh and Suzaku sparing in the central courtyard. Both wore the traditional sparring gear, smiling as they wielded specifically designed shinais. Suzaku's breath could be seen through the protective headgear, the thick breath clinging to the metal grid that shielded over his entire face.

"Is the snow scaring you off already? Do you feel like repeating last time, Suzaku?"

"No, Kyoshiro-sensei. I won't be having any distractions today, not here."

"Fine excuse. Now, ready your blade. I want to see how many openings I can strike for. Be quick about it, too." Suzaku rose the blade up to meet his teacher's, him holding it with incredible confidence. Behind him, a figure wearing a long black cloak walked up and sat himself down on a stone bench, watching the duel with intrigue. "With your move, we begin."

"…" He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, the world turning still. _"Now!" _Stepping forward, he swung out, but Tohdoh easily moved around it and slapped the dull blade down upon his hand. With a yelp, Suzaku dropped the blade and backed up.

"That must have been a new record for losing. You performed better when you were tired three nights ago. If the cold really is affecting you…"

"No, we go again," and he picked up the shinai. With a flick of the wrist, he twirled it and readied it into position once again.

"On your mark." Nodding, he closed his eyes again. Behind him, the cloaked figure started noisily sipping on some small drink, smiling coyly as the young student cringed slightly. His tutelage laughed at this, lowering his guard for a split second. Taking the initiative, Suzaku lunged out at his teacher, swinging the wooden sword downward, fast. Tohdoh parried sideways and pushed the boy back, making a quick, graceful swing of his own. Easily blocked, the student countered with another slash to the top, this time pushing away the defensive stance that his sensei held, leaving him wide open; although, Tohdoh wouldn't admit his own folly so easily. Breaking his stance, he dropped low, the swing coming up short. In a second, he kicked his leg out and tripped Suzaku, crashing the armored boy to the ground with a calamitous thunderclap.

"I call foul," he groaned, removing the sweaty mask. Snow started to lightly pat his hair, the brown coloring slowly lightening up. On hand reached out to help him up and he took it; the other brushed the excess snow from his shoulders and head, his bare hand growing cold and numb. He wriggled it back and forth, letting the blood flow back in. "You're teaching me how to properly learn Kendo, correct? I doubt a contestant against me would appreciate it if I decided to forgo the weapon and beat him senseless."

"True, but it was an exercise in your defense and guard. Had you been alert, you would have been able to see through my agility and knock me down before I tripped you."

"Heh," snickered the figure behind, causing Suzaku to pivot, his face fraught with anger. The frail looking boy, his dark hair unaltered by the snow, watched with a skeptic grin on his face, the small empty cup sitting beside him.

"And you," started the losing Japanese. Still clad in the armor, he walked up to the boy, physically shaking with anger. "Had you not been purposely bothering our bout, I doubt such things would have happened."

"If anything," replied the calm voice. "You would have lost faster, as your opponent is clearly more skilled. In fact, it's so blatantly obvious, it's as if your foolhardy demeanor has something to prove, rather than the fact that you just have a heart for reckless abandon. For the spectator, it's quite a show, your failure, that is." Suzaku squinted at him, searching his mind for the matching appearance he knew. And then it clicked.

"You're the Britannian Emperor's son, are you not?"

"Wow, I'm surprised that you happened to remember me. If anything, we met for a brief hour or two, both of which were far from noteworthy. How pleasant."

"Suzaku," shouted Tohdoh, picking up the shinai off the ground. "Are we finished for the day?"

"Yes, Kyoshiro. Thank you for the practice; I'll bother you about it some other time." He took up the empty seat next to the boy. He sat down and started to look upon him with interest, but the boy was an enigma. "So, what brings your family away from such a pristine nation, and to ours?"

"From the way you spoke, you would think that we held a certain animosity towards your own nation. Ha, I find that… interesting, but far from the truth. We have not an alliance, correct?"

"Indeed we do, but for your gain, not ours. However, now is hardly the time for such ill politics. I doubt you came to prattle on about the current course of both our countries relationships."

"Astute." He stood up, grabbing the small cup from the ground. "No, I am here to get away from both my brother and father, who seem enthralled with the business relationships they seem to be getting from this alliance. I have little care for my own nation, or for any for that matter."

"So, you came to catch your breath, so to speak?"

"I guess you could say that. But, I was also hoping I could ask you to show me about the town. At least, anything to cleanse my palette of my brother; he's been on my nerves, if you would."

"Easily. But, I would ask that you not mind the company of two others, as I had plans with friends of mine, as well."

"Not at all." He smiled at the boy, an honest smile. They both started down the stone steps, passing the stone shires that were littered about the place. A small car was waiting for them at the foot of the steps, a luxury sedan build for Suzaku and his attendants. Opening the door, Lelouch stepped in and sat down in the back, the roomy seats allowing quite a bit of space between both. Instantly, the car took off, both barely acquainted to their new seating.

"So, what true business is your family here for? Were I to put bets on it, I would have to say it involves the Sakuradite and all that business."

"Yes, easily. If I'm not mistaken, my father wished to control a larger supply of it, for some new purpose that he has. He's quite intent on accumulating a large sum of it."

"But for what?"

"I really don't know. It's been a recent fixation, one that came on without much warning. I was surprised at the visit, too."

"Hmm…"

"I wish I knew more, but my brother seems to be intent on driving his own interests into this. He is closer to the throne than I and you can see a certain lust in his eyes."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Schneizel el Britannia. He comes from the same father, but a different mother. We both are around the same age, although he has a few years on me. He's cunning, but a despot of sorts. I hate him."

"And what merits yourself…"

"You can call me Lelouch."

"Lelouch, what do you believe merits you?"

"I really couldn't say. I'm a tactician, but rather in spirit than in application. I haven't thought much on it. Too much time spent bothering myself with the rivalry between Schneizel and myself."

"You would really waste all that time on such matters?"

"It can't be helped." The car kept driving, pulling into the major city limits. Buildings cropped up in the horizon, some blotting out the sun. Below, they seemed to drive through the small caverns of dilapidated buildings, the crumbling structures showing off older architecture from a time bygone. For the rest of the evening, they spent in the company of three others, two of which were brother and sister. The entire time, they stared at the young prince, their eyes shooting deadly threats towards him. He turned away and watched the city rise into the night, the neon colored skyline a vibrant sight to see.

* * *

The last day before the Royal Family left was notwithstanding. Little happened, yet you could feel a certain stress between both parties. Lelouch looked through his group of relatives, their faces all worn with expressions of disdain. The Japanese looked saddened, but others looked on with disgust. Yet, the group of people surrounding the young prince was different, all with a lazy, but happy expression on their faces. Suzaku smiled at him, bowing low as their plane came in behind them.

"Suzaku, it was certainly interesting to get acquainted with you. I wish I could say the same about your friends. Little Kaguya seemed to be the only one who would talk to me, other than you of course."

"Do not worry. Kallen and Naoto Kouzuki are both proud people. They have Britannian blood in them, but hate that side of their family. That is why both have taken up their Japanese family's name. It was nothing you did, but rather how they have lived up till now."

"I'm glad to hear that, although I can't imagine what has happened to them, especially in this flourishing time. Still, it is not my business."

"Perhaps you can come over once again and we can have a proper meeting. I believe that they could warm up to you, as I have."

"Ha, that would be enjoyable. However, I don't know when that would be able to take place. I'm at the age where I have to start learning my place in society, along with starting an apprenticeship with someone of Royalty."

"Ah. What are you planning on falling into?"

"I would like to put my tactician's mind to something useful. A few of my closer relatives are known in this regard, and I know they both respect the way I think."

"Interesting."

"What of you?"

"I wish to join myself in some aspect of the military, but rather on the front. My father despises this course, but I would rather be closer to Tohdoh than his profession. Politics leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I have more a mind, myself, but I understand what you mean."

"As expected. But, Lelouch, it was good to get to know you. You've certainly made me think about the world. I only hope that we can continue such a conversation in the future."

"And I as well, my friend." Lelouch bowed customarily and moved into the plane, waving back at the party. Suzaku watched as the large plane took off, quietly fading away as the sun started to set. Kallen came up behind him and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"I still don't like him. He seems to be interested in the fate of nations, more than someone of his age should be."

"I agree with you, but he is different from the other Britannian's I have met. He seems… more down to Earth."

"I felt like he had an inflated ego."

"Perhaps, but in a position like his, I bet it subtly comes naturally. And I myself have a small ego. I can certainly lay blame on my father's position for that."

"Heh, Suzaku, you're just too nice."

"But, I wouldn't consider that a character fault, you know." But she had already run off, leaving him to ponder on their week together. Genbu called out to him, prompting him to leave the area and return to his family's estate.

* * *

"Lelouch, I would like to wonder where you had been this week. Father was rather annoyed with your absence." Schneizel moved one of his remaining pawns forward, setting an obvious trap for his opponent. A bishop and knight were waiting to bait out the Black Queen, but Lelouch moved a rook forward, lining near the back row.

"He had you. You take after him more than I do, anyway." Lelouch took a bishop, leading along towards the king. "Check," he said proudly, but Schneizel moved the king, setting a pawn before them. Lelouch tried his way around, but the White Queen came up to the Black King.

"Check and mate." He set Lelouch's piece on its side and smiled at him, his victory usual but still worth bragging. "As for Father, he would really like to see you working your way for the throne. If anything, he believes that I am too ambition."

"And are you denying that claim?"

"Not at all. But, I would rather my father not look down upon me for vying for my born position. He knows that I am next in line, and yet he still tries for another successor."

"Father does know best," he said sardonically. "I have no interest in looking over an entire nation. I have no interest in caring for the people, either. They carry little worth to me, and I would be in a negative light if seen as a ruler like that."

"My, you're quite the heartless one, aren't we? But, I understand what you are saying. It makes little difference, however."

"So, what did you both discuss at you meetings? If Father needed me, it must have been important and about the Sakuradite no doubt."

"True, but it is something larger than that. We are breaking the non-aggression treaty we have with them; not now, but shortly."

"Why? I never knew Father for senseless violence."

"Ha, that is funny. It is because we haven't enough of the Sakuradite, and the Japanese government wont allow us to take any more from their mines."

"Why do we need it? Most of our empire runs on regular fuels, not that substance."

"Ever heard of a Knightmare Frame?"

"…No, but should I have?"

"Hehe. Perhaps that alone is reason enough to join Father on these trips." The plane kept going towards Britannia. The smooth ride hardly was bothering their chess match, allowing the younger of the two a rematch. Quickly, they set up their pieces again and started, playing through. It landed in Pendragon only hours after.

* * *

Suzaku, 17, walked about his room, searching high and low for his shinai. A gun was tethered to his hip, swaying gently as he bobbed up and down. Briefly looking out the window, he saw Britannian troops moving back and forth through his courtyard, all seemingly searching for something. They were all told to ignore the troops, but the Prime Minister understood what was happening. Tohdoh walked in, his armor off. In its stead, he wore combat fatigues, the various medals emblazoned across his chest.

"Tohdoh, what is happening?"

"Quickly, Suzaku. Something has arisen and we must leave the estate, now."

"What has happened?"

"Britannian has breached the compound."

"What?" He looked in disbelief, turning back to the troops outside. Tanks could be seen in the distance, driving up and down the streets. It had been days since he had seen a Japanese man in streets, everyone holed up in their houses. "This doesn't make sense. Why would they be invading? I spoke to Lelouch just months ago, too."

"I truly don't know, Suzaku. Your father is trying to gather a few people here. His resistance faction is getting ready to strike back. He doesn't want for you to get entangled in all of this.

"Resistance factions?" Knightmare Frames, the newly designed mecha, moved back and forth, searching through the area.

"Suzaku, no more questions. The Japanese Military is being deployed as we speak and I need to report back to General Urabe. Come on!" He grabbed the boy and started dragging him through the compound; the garage they moved to was empty, allowing them to move into one of the vehicles undisturbed. It started up easily and with incredible speed, left the area, rushing past the tanks. That was when all hell started to break loose, starting with the Knightmare Frames attack on the Prime Minister's estate. Suzaku shouted and looked back, his screams being muted by the sound of tank and machine gun fire. Tohdoh kept driving. It was the year 2017 and Britannia had begun its invasion.

* * *

**So review and tell me if you like it. I'll continue it if i get a positive enough response.. And if not, i don't know... :p -AMP**


	2. Turn 02: Ut Vigilo Nostrum Pugna

_**Chapter 2 is now up. Nothing really new to say now, sorry... xp Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_

Two weeks later…

Suzaku stood alone at a makeshift firing range, squinting forward at the different debris scattered around the destroyed fields. Cans riddled with bullets and papers shredded by the wind littered fifty feet before him, but no one did anything to remove any of the garbage. There was a brief pause between each shot, as he adjusted his shooting stance. His hand shook slightly, the steel grip uncomfortable for him. Behind him, Tohdoh watched him, mentally critiquing his abilities. Three aluminum cans stood, and yet none of them were knocked over, the shots streaking by them by feet. Suzaku ejected the empty magazine, picking up another one from the small table before him.

"You need to work on your shot, Suzaku." Although a large rifle was strung over his shoulder, he took the small gun from the boy and looked down the sight, shooting all three targets within seconds. He looked over, unpleased, and set the gun back down, returning to his post. "I can help, if you'd like."

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm done for the rest of the day."

"You should probably get more practice in. We're only days away from the operation and we need every man we can get, even if they are the coddled son of the late Prime Minister." They had officially heard of his death only a week ago, the news calling him a rebel instigator to the entire situation, effectively planting the scapegoat title upon his wide berth. As well, it tarnished Suzaku's family name, although he was one of the last, his relatives slowly waning as the days kept creeping by. "Here, just watch how I do it." He started back towards him, but the teenager pushed away, heading towards the small camp that stood on the outskirts of Mount Hotaka. It shrouded them in the forest surrounding the area, hiding them amongst the intricate webbing of paths and trails that spread out before the hills that led up all sides of the surrounding ranges and peaks. Today, clouds lazed above them, threatening to pour a small drizzle down upon the entire region. Wind blew around them, but the forest was a barrier keeping only allowing a few cross breezes in.

"No. I don't want to train any longer. I could care less about how well versed I am with a gun."

"You would wield a sword, but not a gun? And what would that sword do against those with the gun that you denied?"

"A sword is an honorable weapon, a tool even. This… pistol is not."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"What do you mean?" He clenched a fist, his anger slowly boiling. Both were incredibly fast friends, but Suzaku had changed, his personality slowly slipping away.

"Do you fear what you could do with a gun? Or, do you-"

"No, I do not!" He left he conversation at that, storming off to the small tent he was designated. Rain started to sprinkle down on them, leaving the military man out in the cold, his head still held high. Picking up the gun, he looked at it, wiping off the small drops of condensation that started pooling on the dark steel. It was a handgun that once belonged to Genbu Kururugi, one of the only things of his father that made it out of the city. Even his home had been destroyed, furthering him away from everything else. Almost, it was as if his life was slowly being erased from existence.

"Just what are you going through?" Pocking the gun, Tohdoh turned in the other direction, heading towards the large tent reserved for senior officers. Although somewhat young, he was a masterful strategist among his peers, earning him many titles. And, he was one of the leading forces behind the attack that was slowly building up, spearheading the group with an incredible steel mentality. Water dripped off the edges of the cloth tent, creating a mystic portal. Once he passed it, he took off the wet jacket, draping it across his chair. Cigarettes lined his bottom pockets, his hand picking one up and putting it in his mouth without lighting it. It was something that calmed him down, rather than a strong addiction.

"Tohdoh, Ohgi would like to talk to you. He says his group is having difficulty reaching a consensus about the day of the operation." Many others from the Japanese Military were in the same faction as himself, one of many different ones interspersed throughout the nation. They were a cell from the Japan Liberation Front, the biggest rebel organization in the area.

"Where is he?"

"They are all still up near Tokyo, hiding around Fuji. We have a comm link set up with him, but we don't know how long it's going to last."

"All right. We're probably going to have to speed up everything. Get the camp ready to start moving equipment and packing away everything. Don't leave a thing behind, okay?"

"Yes sir." He nodded him away, walking towards the different computer monitors that stood in a small room by themselves, all being watching by a few different men who were constantly working with something. Near the end was a set of headphones lying on a small table, an image of Kaname Ohgi plastered on the oldest monitor in the room. He smiled, but it was a weary look, large black rims around each eye. Both knew each other, but they were never very close, only casual acquaintances. Their conversation didn't last very long, and the base had disappeared by the next day, the many footprints in the dirt gone with them. Quickly and efficiently, they moved towards the large city, only to start the rebellion.

* * *

"Lelouch, interesting that I find you here today," said Schneizel who walked in to the large viewing gallery that watched the dark skies over the foreign town. The dark-haired boy didn't look back his brother, only keeping the company of his sister who turned around, smiling at the figure. "Just watching over the fruits of your labors?"

"I would rather not call them my own labors. It was your… persuasion that led to this disaster."

"Disaster? I don't believe you understand. We achieved major control over the entire area with minimal causalities and little dissent. That is something few could achieve with ease."

"Why do you pride yourself in such things? Are you trying to follow the example set by our _illustrious_ father? Perhaps you find yourself in the wrong line of work."

"I will agree that our father is a fool, but that is hardly important at all." Nunnally just watched both, walking back and forth slowly.

"Nunnally, you may leave if you would like to," Lelouch said, smiling warmly at her. She nodded, walking out of the room, leaving them. "I doubt that what we both find important are the same."

"Why must fight everything I do? I'm only trying to help you, to fulfill the role that you were given."

"And why was I?" He stood out of the large couch, moving to the chess board that also adorned the room. The black and white pieces were scattered around many of the different tiles. Both hadn't finished their last game, pausing it as they had pressing business to attend to. "You were the obvious choice for the job." He picked up the black knight and moved it forward, taking one of the white pawns out before him.

"Father would rather see the hidden potential locked in you. It may not seem entirely accurate, but he believes you are the most similar to himself among all his children. You have the ambition, yet if your naivety can be sculpted…"

"I had forgotten that you are well versed in the world."

"These are not my words, but his own. Take no offense."

"Is this a path I would even care to travel down?"

"You would place such a decision on my opinion? No, even if I did give an answer, it would fall on deaf ears. But, you must start listening to me, or rather lead by my example."

"And if I don't care to travel down this path?"

"Sadly, Brother, you only have the appearance of choice. There is little else you can do now. That is the complete reason behind my being here." A lime-haired girl stopped outside the room, pressing herself up against the wall to listen in on them. She smiled, watching down the hall as a maid scurried back and forth through the different bedrooms.

"What matter of contorting another will you be teaching today?"

"Ah, none of my usual tricks. Follow me, for we don't have time to waste insulting each other." Picking up the white king, he slipped the piece in his pocket and turned around, leading away. Lelouch picked up his own black king, following suit. In the hallway outside the viewing gallery, he heard a noise, prompting him to turn around. Before flying out of sight, the green-haired girl went down another corridor, looking back and smiling. His mother was in another building in the small area. "Brother, would you care to see your dear sister away before she must attend school? It will be her first day, after all."

"Yes, that is probably I good idea. I'd rather spend time in her company."

"And there you are insulting me again; however, it matters not. I doubt you'll be singing that song for long." They both headed for the front of the large manor, a small car waiting for the young lady. She was wearing a traditional uniform, stand around, waiting for her brother to see her off.

"Nunnally, I am almost jealous you get to leave this prison," Lelouch said, smiling. "But, I would rather it be you than myself."

"And I would like for you to accompany me."

"I only wish I could, but the position of Viceroy is an unfaltering one. I doubt that Father would see any positives in me attending school during my employ here, too."

"…I see. Please, then, be careful, Brother. We are in a foreign land; don't try anything too hasty." They came close to each other, embracing slowly. "Do not follow Brother Schneizel, Lulu. He is a different person than most, almost… inhuman," she whispered into his ear, as the man behind them smiled at her. "Don't lose yourself, please, for me." He nodded, both pushing away.

"I will see you later this evening."

"That sounds lovely. I will tell you about the school, too." He nodded, closing both eyes as he looked at her. Outside, the driver honked the horn, causing the girl to jump. She apologized to both brothers and left, running out into the dark skies. The car drove her away, leading her down to the large school that waited for them. Looking out the window, Nunnally watched as the Ashford Academy came up upon her, the large complex almost a sterling white. A few different students marched around the grounds, some in a hurry as others took their time, talking with many along the way. All were Britannians, their impressive status giving them all inflated egos. The car stopped along the front of the school, the driver turning around to face her.

"Ms. Nunnally, this will also be your new quarters from now on. Your father, as well as your mother, both wish for you to be as little involved in your brother's activities here in this country as possible."

"And why is that?" Her tone was of complete surprise, slight irritation hinging on the edges.

"I haven't the liberty to say, at least not now. Please, Ms. Nunnally, don't get mad at me, though. I am under strict orders."

"No, I am not mad at you. I understand. Thank you for the ride, Kanon."

"Not at all, Ms. It is my duty." She stepped out, wondering about her luggage. However, that thought slowly faded away as she furthered out onto the large campus, the awe of the area taking her in completely. The dormitories would be her first stop, where she hoped a phone would be waiting for her.

* * *

"Look at them all," said a young Japanese man, him occupied by a small pair of binoculars pressed to his forehead. A few others surrounding him, all watching at the school before them as the clouds slowly filtered out, leaving the clear sky and the setting sun. Scanning the zone, they all started reporting back to their superiors, all who held a meeting hidden away in a run down building. The entire complex was filled with different Japanese people, all scurrying about, each one carrying an old weapon. "How can they just go about so normally when people are dying around them, even their friends and soldiers fighting for them?"

"They are all selfish bastards. I doubt they would care if their mother had to sacrifice herself for them, as long as it would save them in the long run."

"God, what a bunch of pigs. I hate every single one of them." They were all young teenagers, barely older than 17 years. None of them had any experience, only the nationalism and fervor that led them along for their country. Each would easily give their lives for the cause, of which their superiors were none too happy to hear. Suzaku stood against a wall, holding a large rifle. He didn't know how to properly wield it, yet he held it with gusto, waiting for the order to attack. Below him, Tohdoh and Kaname both were speaking, setting up the complete plan. And, from looking around, he could see all of the new recruits they were gaining, their force slowly growing into the thousands.

"The Ashford grounds will be empty a little bit after noon," said Kaname, pointing to a few different areas on a small map that was inflated on a large screen. "These three zones," circling small entrances, "are the best places to send a few small squads in. While they are moving in, we'll have a small company place themselves on the roof. On our signal, they will breach the complex through the classroom windows. In the chaos, a ground team will directly move onto the grounds."

"What about the Britannian forces stationed around the area. A signal is bound to get out, or at least they will take notice. We don't have the equipment for a full stealth operation. Gunfire isn't exactly quiet." Tamaki sat at the end of the table, his hot-head flaring up as usual.

"No, but that's not too important. If we can capture the classrooms before anything big happens, we'll have some bartering chips."

"For what? There is nothing they can offer us, even less that they will consider."

"No, but we have other people getting ready. The Babel Tower has people in it, ready to move on our command. Urabe is a competent commander; he'll have something else planned, and if worst comes to worst, we have a small demo group at a hotel outside the area, ready to sink it."

"So, all our bases are covered?"

"Unless they know of our plans, but we haven't received anything from our other teams. We'll be able to tell if something happens."

"Kyoshiro, are you completely with this? Shouldn't we re-think this plan, maybe do a little more reconnaissance and look at all our options?"

"We don't have many options," he answered, looking out at the school. "As we are, they are close to discovering us as it is. Out of Tokyo, we have nothing. It has to be here and it has to be now."

"What we need is a miracle." Many of the other members were now starting to spilt themselves amongst the group decision. Some were skeptic, while others shared the opinions of their leaders.

"…" Fewer people had anything to add to the decision.

"We should not place that much faith in the unseen and un controllable. This is our destiny and our battle, not the gods."

"Well said, Tohdoh," finished Ohgi. Small tea saucers were standing before the group, everyone picking them up unanimously. At once, they all dropped them, watching them shatter on the floor. "Long live Japan!" It was the voice of thousands, all ready for the start of a rebellion.

The garden lying out before the front gates of the school sat basking in the sun, the many different flowers watching as the grounds slowly started to clear out. The few rays that perforated through the clouds above shone through the large windows, the professors inside closing the blinds to block out anything outside. Suzaku watched out at the blooming plants, watching with a lackadaisical face. If anything, they brought back the memories that seemed to float around him clearly, although now they were years past, all disappearing as the Japan he once knew floated away from his grasp. _"Would I even get to look down upon my home as I once did,_" he asked himself, drifting lazily away. Then, color started to drain away, leaving him in a past image as a young boy waltzed through a small garden, his brown hair covering both eyes as he tripped about. A few others were there as well, laughing and pushing each other over in the roaming fields. It stood on a large hill, the city behind them, giving way to nature hidden away in the small outcroppings of green spread through the rampant forests. A young girl, her colored hair shrouded by the bland, colorless surrounding said something to him, the words slurring around his head. The younger doppelganger said something in return, the high pitched voice making him smile. Still, the world started to take another form, as the children vanished, leaving the garden as it started to wither away; footprints now tracked themselves through the flowerbeds, small vehicle tracks roving through the other areas. Again, he stood, watching out as the forest caught a small fire, the dark crimson the only color allowed in the dark world, the color of blood staining the white grass laid out before him. Birds flew up through the smoke, their white bodies being directly enveloped by the hazy smoke, the sunset shrouded in darkness. He wanted to reach out, to turn the boy around and have him run home, to leave the desolation behind, and never look back. But, still he watched forward, still he wished to march down and meet whatever was happening. That was the beginning of a side he wished to hide, the end of his youth and childish innocence. Everything seemed to be viewed differently after that small scene, in a critical, pessimistic light. His friends started to drift away, his only company that small flickering light that eventually died out.

Metal shards, each warm, sat below the grounds, all spent cartridges from the large rifles that combed the lands along with the soldiers carrying them. Bent and destroyed weapons, all of them splattered with the blood of countrymen, watched as time slowly decayed them further. Suzaku stepped out with the other men around him, each treating the situation in their own personal way. It was his first true glance on the major conflict, his first window into what he had signed up for. Everything was silent, as his dreams often found themselves. Each scene played back, and back. Vehicles pulled up behind, a small collection of different explosions meeting them. Inside, many different things happened; the students didn't panic, but rather left their rooms to check what was happening. Many different pairs of eyes fell upon those marching up, but the men all ignored their languid, carefree gazes. A few pulled out their cell phones, only to find that all of the service in the area was dead, the explosions having destroyed all major communication outlets. It was then that panic slowly started to set in, first with the younger classes and then with the adults who realized that each entrance was sealed.

* * *

"What is going on," started one girl, her keen eye raised. She stood in the student council room, watching from the large windows that greeted every area of the building. Flipping back her blond hair, she turned to the few other students behind. "Rivalz, do you know what's happening?"

"No, Prez." He flipped on the large television in the room, the news channel displaying nothing of note. "No one does." His cell phone started to vibrate, shaking directly on top of the table. Noisily, it fell of onto the carpet, still shaking back and forth. Rushing over, he picked it up and flipped it open, but there was nothing new.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. It just started to freak out; and, I can't get any reception, too."

"Rivalz, where is you motorcycle parked?" She said this as she watched the troops slowly move towards the building they were all in.

"Oh, Prez, no, no, no. We can't get out of here! Do you want to get shot? What would I do, then, huh?" He turned around, looking for support amongst the others in the area. Two other girls were with them. "Nina, say something to her. You too, Shirley. Talk her out this."

"Rivalz, you seem a little more concerned than usual," said Shirley, her un-amused face staring him down. "If you care so much, why don't you get your motorcycle and do it instead?"

"Yeah, that would be wonderful," said Milly, her face lighting up. "Go ahead, Rivalz. Get going." She started pushing the young blue-haired man towards the back exit, his panic stricken face struggling to find the words. His heels dug in, slowing the girl pushing him. But, eventually, it was to no avail; neither were his shouts of concern. She pushed him out into the open, quickly locking the door behind him. "Now, get you bike and go alert the authorities, Rivalz. Be quick about it, too."

"But, Prez…"

"No buts. Get going, or else they'll find you. Who knows what they'll do if they realize what you're trying to do?" Closing one eye, she angrily looked over him. He looked at the ground, clenching a fist.

"Okay, but you owe me," he said, turning and running to cover, if only to try and find his way towards the small garage where the students could park their vehicles. It was on the opposite end of the campus, and yet he had few other options. Milly waved at him, returning back to the student council room. Shirley stood next to Nina, the young girl slowly starting to panic. Every now and then, a few bullets were shot into the air, the girl nearly jumping out of her seat. Screams were heard throughout the area, a few different people reacting to what was happening.

"He's trying to alert that authorities," said the blonde as she sat down on the couch before the television, just waiting to see if anything would happen. Still, the local media was completely oblivious. "I just hope that he doesn't get himself killed."

"Don't worry about him, President. He could slink out of anything if he really wanted to, you know. Besides, it's a little late to have second thoughts about sending him out."

"Yeah, that is true." Rivalz, outside, looking up on the second floor window, sneezed, and started moving for the small trees surrounding the parameter of the school, out of the area the rebel forces were patrolling. He watched three soldiers moved through a small gap separating a few of the buildings, hiding low to the ground. Once they passed, the boy rushed ahead, running past them, not caring if they noticed or heard him. His steps clicked loudly over the concrete sidewalks, him hugging on to a wall as he tried to peer around a corner to see what was ahead. He could make out the distinct shapes of a few other people, yet they were not close enough to be able to stop him. Thanking his luck, Rivalz ran towards the mostly empty garage, him barely expecting to face any resistance in the area.

* * *

"Ms. Stadtfeld, please stay away from the windows," said a teacher to the girl. She took a few steps back, biting her lower lip. Outside, she watched as her friends surrounded the building, waiting outside all of the doors. "Class! Settle down. Help is on the way." All of the attempts to quell the outcries were in vain, the students still pacing nervously around the area. Kallen had a small handgun waiting in her locker near the entrance of her school, a few other things waiting as well. The marching of organized footsteps could be heard outside the room, a few stopping shortly before the door. Everyone inside held their breath, waiting for them to pass by. However, a shadow slipped underneath the door and it slid open, a tall figure standing out before them.

"C'mon, let's go," he said, holding a large rifle out towards the teacher. Frozen in place, she watched as all the kids started filing out of the room, each one more apprehensive than the last. Kallen was the last in the room, watching as they grabbed the teacher and led her away, screaming. She cursed the Japanese, calling out insults and trying to claw away from the men who held her. "Kallen, come on. Let's get you ready," said the man, just barely in the earshot of the hysteric woman.

"Yes, sir," she replied, her mind set on what was happening. She moved out, getting into the fatigues that waited for her in the small locker. After strapping on her small holster, she put her pistol in it, moving out into the front courtyard. In the student council room, they all watched as she moved into plain sight.

"Isn't that Kallen," said Milly, her surprise more evident than the others.

"My God, it is." By then, Rivalz had strapped on his helmet, turning on the bike. Its engine roared to life; the loud sound caused all of the soldiers around to turn their heads towards the area, a few moving in to see what was going on. However, they didn't have time to react as the vehicle floored it past the others, screeching out into the road. Lining up, the Japanese started shooting at him, the bullets crashing into the pavement around him. By then, the gunfire had alerted the local police, all of whom were involved in the Britannian Military. They surrounded the area, blocking off all exits. The Japanese had then moved into the buildings, hiding amongst the classrooms.

Shots ripped across the courtyard, the adorned walkways shattering and crumbling as tons of pressure and force slammed into them. The Britannian forces dug in outside the complex, holding their fire as they slowly tried to figure a way to move in without harming the hostages. Suzaku stood in a small, windowless room, watching over a group of hostages. They moved back and forth, but caused little trouble for him. Everyone else was either in the building, blinding shooting their old rifles out towards the crowd that gathered or moving to flank the massive group. He had seen Kallen before she moved outside, nodding at his old friend.

* * *

"Suzaku," said Kyoshiro, walking over to see him. All the other officers were scattered around the school, trying to establish some form of contact between each other. Outside, three bodies sat in pools of their own blood, indefinitely waiting for some form of aid that would never come to them. "How are all the hostages?"

"These ones are fine, but I don't know about the other groups."

"That is fine, as long as you are doing well yourself. I doubt I need to remind you to treat them humanly."

"Yes sir." Although they both hated the Britannians, they knew how to be respectful, especially to those captured in battle. Tohdoh held an old-world style of honor; Suzaku tried to follow this example.

"Are you positive that you are okay?"

"I'm fine," he said with some force, trying to avert the conversation away. "Please, sir, I don't need someone to watch over me. I shouldn't have to remind you that you have a duty as well as I do."

"Suzaku, I really worry about you."

"Please, don't. I don't need anyone's help."

"If you insist." He marched off, not bothering to turn around and see what the young boy did. Suzaku turned away from the hostages, moving to the window to check what was happening outside. Almost instantly, someone shot at him, the glass shattering into tiny shards. He fell backwards, the sharp fragments raining down on him. Looking at his hand, he watched as a few different beads of blood started running down from the palm. But, something else averted his attention.

"What the hell," he whispered. Countless bipedal tanks moved into the area, all standing tens of feet above them all. Each member continued to look on at them in awe; the swept the area, their weapons daunting to each that saw.

"Kaname," shouted Tohdoh running over to the other man. "What in the world are those… monstrosities?!"

"Knightmare Frames… Shit."

"You know of them?"

"They are Britannia's newest weapon. We have to sound a retreat. There is no possible way that we can possibly win this fight."

"You're giving up this fight that easily? If they're new weapons, doesn't that give us a better chance at exploiting their weakness?"

"I don't believe that you understand."

"I couldn't care less, either. Do what you will, but my men are still under my command and we're going to try something."

"Fool, you move towards your own death."

"We all die at sometime." He moved out, watching as his men on the ground either retreated away from the death machines or ran head first into them. Suzaku pulled himself off the ground, only to watch as the machine slaughtered each man who left the building; one of the Knightmares turned directly towards him and opened fire, catching him off guard. Not only did it rip holes into the surrounding area, but it also destroyed that portion of the building, plunging Suzaku into complete darkness. The battle only last a few more seconds, with the majority of the troops leaving.

"Kallen, come on," shouted a young man leading the main forces away from the large Knightmares. "If you linger any longer, you WILL die!" He led her along, dragging her towards the small transports they had hidden away behind the school, as the girl mindless stared back at the dead bodies of her friends. Those running through the fields were instantly fired upon, some succumbing to the gunfire, while others pressed on, stopping to catch their breath once out of range. However, it didn't last long, as the Knightmare surrounded the group, firing randomly into the forest. Two of the trucks erupted in a brilliant tangerine fireball, which shot up into the air and fell back into the forest, lighting the fragile trees aflame. Around her, the remaining grabbed whatever weapon they could and started firing back up at them, the rifles barely denting or scratching the paint on the vehicles. The ground before her exploded, sending her and her friend backwards. Dirt and small rocks rained down atop them, covering them. She blacked out, the noise of the surrounding battles fading as she lost consciousness.

* * *

_One Hour Later… _

"Lelouch, the commander has the official casualty listing for the attack on the school. We are pleased to say that civilian casualties were low, might we add."

"I thought I told you not to deploy the Knightmares. Had we not, there might have not been any dead at all."

"My Lord, I am sorry. I am not the one who has any say, however. If you wish to speak to the commander, though…"

"No," interrupted Schneizel. "You may leave."

"Sir," said the man, backing up as he bowed and left the room.

"Schneizel. I told them not to bring the Knightmares into the conflict. They are too dangerous to be used, and they are only in their prototype stage."

"Yes, I understand that, but what better way to test them then in a live fire test. Besides, they are a group of terrorists. We have to apply a certain level of force, or else YOU will look weak, and Father will have none of that."

"I will not look weak. Rather, I would try to appease them, not slaughter them. Are they not but humans?"

"Frankly, no. They are dirty elevens and they have little right to enforce such things."

"How can you even say that?"

"I should ask you the same, Lelouch. You are of the Britannian Royal Family, and yet you act nothing like it. I say this out of concern for your future, but you should consider evaluating what you are doing."

"What reason would you have for concerning yourself in my future? Mayhap I don't even want to be a part of this family."

"Yet, you would have to worry about Father. He will not have insubordination in any line, even from his own kin."

"I know this."

"Do you truly?" He turned around, watching as they brought in a prisoner captured from the entire battle. His forehead was bandaged, yet blood still seeped down, pouring small trickles on his cell outfit. Each hand was scarred, the crusted blood dried around the fingernails. He looked up, watching both, yet he had trouble seeing. "Well, Lelouch, I will still see you turn your opinion around. And this is to be a test."

"What have you in store?"

"Not me, you. This is a prisoner we have found at the battle, still clinging to the thin strings of life."

"Have you offered him any medical attention?!"

"Only enough to cling to life."

"Take him back! I will no speak to a man who can hold only the attention of death itself!"

"No, I will do no such thing. You will speak to him, now, and you will be forceful about it."

"You expect me to kill a man in cold blood?"

"He is but not a man. It should matter very little." The white haired brother left along with the soldiers who brought the prisoner inside. Closing the door, they left both alone.

"Britannian," said the boy, his voice shaking. He coughed a little, the blood spraying slightly on the floor. "Kill me now. Offer me this mercy, if you have any at all."

"I will do no such thing," Lelouch said back, ducking down to his level. "I will also not bother you with an interrogation, now. I apologize for my brother's actions."

"What… form of trickery… is this?" He looked up, the brown hair pressed against his forehead. Sweat and dirt were both smeared around his face.

"You're Suzaku Kururugi, are you not?" He was surprised to see such a face.

"How, how do you know me?" He looked up into the eyes of Lelouch, who stood up, offering a hand down at him. "You… are the prince, Lelouch, right?" He grabbed the hand, letting the boy pull him up.

"Correct."

"What are you doing here?!" Suddenly, his energy returned, causing him to push away from the helping hand, his limp body crashing back into the ground further away. "Why does your country dare to invade ours? We have done nothing!"

"Suzaku, I could not tell you, even if I knew."

"Do not use such formality with me."

"Sir Kururugi, you have the wrong opinion about me. I am not here to be the harbinger of my father's will. Nor will I be the mindless puppet of a killer."

"No, you Britannian's are all the same. Your words may be convincing to some, yet they are but hollow to me!"

"You refuse to listen to even the purest of pleas?"

"How can you even say that?"

"But even we have a history! Did I not prove myself, my personality, to you during that time? Was that not trial enough?"

"No, that was only a mistake on my part. Now, leave me! I'll have none of your dark lies."

"So be it." He turned and opened the door, Schneizel waiting for him. Both soldiers rushed in and lifted him up, holding him before both brothers.

"Lelouch, do you now know how foolish it is to reason with these beasts? And this one," he started, grabbing the Japanese boy's face, "had the gall to capture your sister and hold her hostage."

"Nunnally!? What is the meaning of this madness, Schneizel? Where is she as we speak?!"

"Being treated down in the medical ward. She received a few small injuries, but nothing life threatening. However, she seems to have receded into her own mind, due to what she had seen."

"You bastard," he shouted, turning and punching Suzaku in the chest, knocking what little breath he had out of him. Although physically weak, the Japanese boy fell instantly unconscious once again. "Get him out of my sight! I wish to see my sister, now. Schneizel, get him out of my sight."

"Yes, Lelouch. Now, I will leave you both alone for a small time." They all left him, as he sat and watched out the window, burying his face in his hands. It only took a few minutes for the fragile sister to come up to meet him.

"Nunnally," he said, getting up and embracing her. "I'm so thankful for your safety. What happened?"

"…" She looked up at him, her soulful eyes rimmed with a few small tears. Her hair was wet, her outfit slightly ripped. Everything about her looked pitiful, almost as if she had just come out a battle herself. He looked over her, making sure she was fine. Only her arm was bandaged, yet it seemed to be a larger injury than he had initially expected.

"No, it's fine if you don't want to speak about it now. Here, come and sit down." They both sat down and watched as the sky was filled with total darkness, the moon hiding behind clouds in the night sky. Suzaku was brought away from the palace, transported to a prison within the city, under the watchful eye of the Britannian military. He sat in darkness, watching through the glass window at the same sky that Lelouch looked at.

* * *

"Kallen, wake up." Kallen Kouzuki slowly opened her eyes to the cloudy stars at night, her body illuminated by the fires that still spread through the forests surrounding Tokyo. She looked at her body, everything seemingly fine. She pulled herself up, falling back on the charred trees behind her.

"Where am I," she asked, looking at the man who was tending to a few other people lying on the ground. The field was surrounded by a cacophony of people screaming and howling in pain, all resting near their dead friends.

"Kallen, help me with these people. There are a few wounded a couple feet that way. The supplies are by the only remaining vehicle."

"Ohgi? How many people are left?" She started helping out, both talking to each other across the field.

"I really couldn't tell you. A lot are dead, more than we have remaining. Some have almost been captured, too. Kyoshiro was captured, even."

"Kyoshiro?"

"Tohdoh, the commander of the other forces. He was the one who helped with the entire plan."

"Oh." She dragged a few other people closer to the transport, leaving the medic work to the others who were able to help. "Are we going to go after them, if they were captured?"

"Yeah, but we have to regroup and see how many people we have left. I doubt we could accomplish much now, especially with those Knightmares running through Tokyo."

"Those were Knightmare Frames?"

"Yes, but I thought they weren't in production yet. We can't do much unless we fight back with the same technology and power."

"Yeah…" She trailed off, looking back at the grounds, all of the different tracks that were ripped into the ground. Even the craters surrounding them were intimidating, all caused by the same thing. "Goddamn it…" She looked up at the stars between the patches of clouds, watching the same as everyone else. They twinkled at her, the rain starting to soak the fires that were starting to spread.

* * *

**Well, please read and review like usual... Thanks. -AMP**


	3. Turn 03: For the Past

**Third Chapter up. This is becoming an interesting story to myself, and i find myself devoting more time to this one than i use to. Oh well, but i well try to update again relatively soon. Perhaps once more before i go back to school (i know, we go late into the year...)**

* * *

"Brother, would you care to come out of your room for a minute," asked Schneizel, speaking into the door that closed off the small room Lelouch sat in. It was morning, the sun rising steadily over the town before them. He had sat in the small room speaking to his sister, his overjoyed voice giving her much comfort. All of the rage in him seemed to vanish, slipping underneath the dark crack beneath the door. "There is someone here for you." The voice slowly lulled him out of his unconscious sleep, turning his head towards the pearl colored door. Nunnally gently slept nearby, her soft presence undisturbed by the voice of man outside. He pulled himself up, waltzing crookedly towards the door.

"And what would that be," he quipped, opening it to the bright face of his brother. "Could it wait at all?"

"Why, Brother, that is no way to treat such guests," he replied, pushing his pink-haired sister before them both. "How would dear Euphemia feel?"

"Oh, I'm truly sorry. I didn't realize that you would be joining us, Euphemia. I apologize on my sister's behalf as well, but she is currently sleeping. I will wake her in a bit and she will join us, as well."

"You needn't, Lelouch. It is fine enough, and I did drop in unexpectedly. I wasn't expecting either of you to be ready for me." Both were incredibly casual towards each other, both favoring each other over most of their other siblings. He smiled at her, the girl returning the face.

"Heh. So, what brings you here? Is Cornelia here also?"

"Lelouch, we must continue this conversation later, perhaps over breakfast. For now, we both have some pressing business, if you remember correctly." He turned to the girl and smiled, his flashy grin spreading across his entire face. Lelouch looked on at him with contempt, hating him every second he continued to show his "second self". "Is that all right with you, Sister?"

"It is fine. I can imagine everything you have to attend to. I am sorry to wake you, Brother, and hope to see both you and your sister later."

"And I as well." They both hugged, quickly, before seeing her off. Euphemia turned and left, walking back down towards the main floor, a maid that had been standing silently nearby following after her. He looked back into the room, checking the small analog clock that stood upon one of the desks in the room. It read 10:46, much later than he had anticipated. "So, Schneizel, why didn't anyone wake me earlier?"

"You seemed to be in such a state upon hearing Nunnally's involvement in yesterday's event; we felt it better for you to sleep in, rather than wake up and still be in an altered state."

"That's usually thoughtful of you."

"Is it really? You still think ill of me? Lelouch, you will come to learn that I truly care for both you and your sister; I am acting more or less as a guardian, yet you still push me back. You need to learn to trust me, even if you don't believe in my brusque methods."

"Brusque? That is hardly the word for it?"

"No matter. We still have to deal with yesterday's situation, including those prisoners we had captured." They slowly started to walk away from the room, heading down the long corridor. Many different rooms sat on each side, the guest sleeping in late each day. It was almost a daily thing within the quite manor, yet outside, the world was an entirely alien thing. They walked down a slim set of stairs, hardly leaving them enough room to walk side-by-side.

"The prisoners… That reminds me. What is the status of Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Kururugi? Why does he matter? If anything, I thought you showed him the most contempt."

"No, I was only furious because of Nunnally. I personally know Suzaku; he is the son of the late Prime Minister, yet I find it curious that he has joined the uprising. I have known him for quite some time and he is hardly the uncouth person he is making himself out to be."

"It is their damned pride. They still hold it above all else, and yet everything around them crumbles."

"Schneizel, we must slow the military presence. I do not want a complete rebellion on my hands, nor do I want a massacre. It is our responsibility to hold these people to our own standards."

"And there you go again with your ideals. I don't want to break your faith, but you must look around you. Even if you did instill such a peace, do you think they wouldn't take it for granted? It could even lead to your own death, rather than theirs. Do you even think of these things?"

"The world does not revolve around me."

"But, the empire that we've built does, and its people rely on you. Think on these things, Brother. Perhaps you need to mature before resuming this course you tread."

"Fine enough. Now, what business do I have with these prisoners?"

"First, you must promise me that you will not show any special concern towards the one you know. He has disobeyed the current rules, claiming his life a forfeit. It is an example you must make."

"…"

"Lelouch, consider this your first lesson. We will be holding a public execution for the entire thing. Your presence is required; you will be sanctioning the entire thing, as well as executing the first prisoner."

"What?" He stopped, just as they started to descend into the lower levels of the large building. Below, the lighting was much darker, yet you could easily see. It housed most of the servants along with some of the storage spaces. Even further down were the cells that held prisoners, hiding feet down below the ground, a masked passage leading down. Schneizel kept moving, ignoring the remark. "I'll make an appearance, but will have no part in the execution. That has nothing to do with my position!"

"Lelouch, you must learn your place. Now, come. We will speak with this later." He led on, the younger boy following behind by a few steps. He hung his head low, watching his feet as Schneizel opened the passage to the lowest floor, the darkness instantly flooding in.

* * *

Suzaku sat by himself in a small cell, one secluded away from the others in the facility. The shaft reached high above him, a small window letting the small ray of light into the area. But, if it were any indication, he could have been hallucinating, as the hours had dragged by, his hunger encompassing every part of his being. His eyes had acclimated to the darkness long ago, allowing him perfect sight. He watched as more of his brethren were moved into the many different cells, all silent as they were locked in the darkness. Others moved back and forth, checking each cell, except his. Looking down at the ground, he touched the raw, bruised skin on his torso, the sore tissues still red.

"Lelouch, what is this," he said to himself, pounding his fists against the stone walls. "I thought that we were friends…" Each hand started to trickle small drops of blood, the sanguine liquid pooling on the cold ground. His fingers dug deeper into the palm, yet he let go as he heard someone settle before his cell. "Who's there," he shouted, waking the entire bloc. Although there appeared to be small rays of light shining on him, it was early in the morning, well before the lowest caste started to work.

"Wouldn't it be best not to wake everyone? I doubt they would appreciate fatigue on their last day." It was a feminine voice, although it held a rough, enigmatic charm to it. He turned towards the voice, the girl a shadow in the darkness. He squinted, the long hair slowly coming into focus. Although he couldn't make out the distinct color of her hair, he slowly recognized the face, one he had seen many different times before.

"Who are you," he asked, coming closer to the cell bars. "I've seen you many different times with Lelouch and his family; are you one of his sisters?"

"Hehe, I look about the age of one, don't I?" She got a little closer to the bars, her eyes showing a mysterious glint. On her forehead, a small "v" could be seen, but her long bangs covered it up. A few different shades of light spread across her lime hair, the girl nearly touch him. "No, I am not directly related to any of the Britannian Royal Family, although I do owe them much."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be watch over Lelouch?"

"Yes, but I can see something important in you, Suzaku Kururugi. As well, today is your execution day."

"So, you've come just to taunt me."

"Spoken like a true Japanese. Frankly, no. I believe that there is something that you could do for me, something in both of our best interests."

"Our interests?"

"For one, I doubt you would spend the remainder of your life in the cell, even if it were to be merely hours. Unless I am mistaken."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"How can I place trust in such things?"

"Remember, the world I built upon such leaps of faith. Do you truly have anything to lose in dealing with me?" She smiled cruelly, laughing on the inside. But, it was not a scornful laugh. Rather, it was one directed at her, one that mocked her own deceitful nature. _"Only your life, your soul… My situation, where you will fall…" _

"Okay. Open these bars."

"I will, but-" Nearby, the passage leading down into the dank dungeon opened, a large cascade of unnatural lighting pouring in. Still, Suzaku was immersed in darkness, as his cell only sat to view the light. Each eye begged to closed, to look away from what was held before him, yet out of his grasp. The girl stood up in a quick motion, barely making a sound. Instinctively, she hid back into the shadows, completely disappearing into nothing. Soft footsteps moved down the passage, the large aggrandized shadow of a girl walking into the cell bloc.

"Hello," Suzaku called out. It was his hunger speaking now, the small fringe his body clung to making everything a desperate attempt. "Who's there?" At first, no one answered, only moving down into the bloc further.

"Who am I addressing," spoke a soft voice, growing nearer to his cell.

"A Britannian," he followed up, but his mind scolded him. He shouldn't be expecting anybody else, as his own friends were now lying unconscious around him. "I believe that I asked first…" Although he shouldn't have been pressing his life against such odds, he decided to cast all safety to the wind.

"Oh, I'm… sorry." The girl moved closer and closer to the bars, the other lime-haired girl watching as well. "I am Euphemia vi Britannia, third Princess to the thrown. I apologize for disturbing you at this hour…"

"Princess of Britannian… Why are you visiting a cell bloc, and at this time." He didn't try to hide the fact that he despised the girl, even reveling in the emotion.

"I don't truly know. I apologize again for bothering you; I am just exploring the manor. I don't really know the place to well." He looked at her, confused. She seemed different that the others, almost kind, as Lelouch had been those years ago.

"No, it quite fine." He saw her long hair and face, the radiating beauty slowly making him smile. "You're quite beautiful, you know. I'm surprised to see someone like yourself around here."

"Ah… um, thank you, uh…"

"Oh, I am Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. Usually, I wouldn't be found in these situations, but times have recently changed." He turned his back, touching his hand up towards the wall. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Lelouch, would you?"

"How do you know my dear brother?" She held her hands up to the bars, peering in. "Lelouch and I are very close."

"Ah. He is responsible for placing me in here. I, too, was once a friend of your brother's, yet…"

"That does not sound like Lelouch at all. He may be cynical, but never one to jump at action without thinking it through. And if your claims are true, I doubt he would just cast you in here. What happened?"

"I am part of the rebellion, nothing more. To him, our friendship is nothing any longer. But, I wish that it was not like this."

"Mr. Kururugi, you seem different from the way my family portrays your people. It's interesting, almost… refreshing. I'll speak to my brother on your behalf, and perhaps he will see you."

"He has already seen me."

"Oh… But, still. I feel that this is wrong. You do not seem like the type to unjustly cause harm to others."

"…"

"Mr. Kururugi, please."

"I don't condone my actions. If it will change his opinion, I will do what I can."

"But, what will happen to you, Mr. Kururugi?" She looked into the cell, gazing upon the bruised and beaten man. But, she looked with sympathy.

"You can call me Suzaku. I don't need the formality, not this close to my death."

"Your death?"

"Please. I doubt that Lelouch would do anything less than have me executed. What else would they all do?"

"No, Lelouch would never do such a brutish thing. I'll go get him now, Suzaku. Please, I don't want you to feel such a way."

"Euphemia, I am thankful for you concern, but this is something that I have resigned myself to. If it makes you feel better, speak with you brother."

"…"

"Now, can you please leave? I'd rather not speak any longer on this." He sat on the ground, his legs folded in. A small headache started pounding on the side of his head, knocking and knocking. She didn't answer him, only turning around and leaving, her small footsteps following her out of the bloc. The lime-haired girl came back up to the bars.

"Well, wasn't that dramatic…? Quite the first impression she made, wasn't it?"

"Let's get back to what you were saying. I'd rather not waste any more time in this place."

"But, if that girl returns, and you are gone? What will her impression turn to, Suzaku? And I could ask about Lelouch's as well?"

"What right do you have to call me by my first name? Besides, I thought that I was aiding you in some way?"

"Oh, I have no intention in playing a different card. I was only seeing if you had been swayed by that girl's words. You both got along so well."

"Yes…"

"A Britannian and Japanese. Unheard of, correct?"

"No, but in this time, it would be." He stood back up and approached the cell door, waiting for whatever she would do. The girl took the opposite position, smiling at him.

"If you have no more reservations, then let us go." She drew a small key out of the white outfit she wore, it fitting perfecting into the small lock in the side. The door slid across, opening up to the young man. He took a few steps out into the open area, an entire alien feeling swelling into him. But, he was still in the same environment, the same dank dungeon that had been his new residence for the past few hours. "Come, Suzaku. We will talk more upon our exit." She almost made it clear as to keep a distance, her steps a few ahead of Suzaku. He followed, apprehensively, until they both walked up into the light, the girl taking easy strides, barely hiding herself. The sun was out, but it barely hung above in the sky, lazily waking the town at a lethargic pace. Each corner of the manor was supposedly guarded, yet it showed no sign of any other life than their own, both easily making it to the front door without trouble. The girl pushed both front doors open, not bothering to make sure the unsteady Japanese boy was behind her; he cautiously kept his distance, shielding his face as he moved out into the front courtyard. Bright rays of light reflected from the water feature, spraying his face with a thin yellow tinge, his eyes blinking rapidly. It was painful, as if a small beam was pressing into the back of his skull. Suzaku turned, trying to clear each eye with his coarse, dirty palms. "It is still not safe for you here," she spoke, almost fifty feet ahead of him. "If you wish to stay, be my guest, but I would truly prefer you to hurry up."

Breathing inward, he coughed a few times, clearing his lungs. "I understand, but what rush are you in?" He jogged, catching up to her with relative ease. Each leg felt a little strained, the time wasting away in the cell atrophying him slowly. Although it was a brief period, he felt the effects immediately.

"I am not in any rush, but you should be. Now, do you have any idea where you friends are? It would be the best course to meet back up with your comrades, if anything else."

"Yes, that's what I was planning. But, I don't know where they would be. After yesterday, they probably evacuated out of the city…" He looked around at the pristine buildings in the quarter, those in the background crumbling to fragments of dust. It was as if the city was split between eras, the past flashing its grandeur at the presence which collapsed inward, its bulk too much. "We have a few splinter cells moving around the city, but they hide themselves from everyone."

"What else should you do? I see little other solutions."

"No, we must search." He led on, walking past the buildings that shrouded over the true face of Tokyo, the rusted Tower swaying as it succumbed to the larger structures around it. Each minute he pressed further into the labyrinthine cityscape, the more his rage started, penning up within him. The lime-haired girl slowly took off the hat she wore, dropping it along the streets as they pressed on. Both eyes started flaring brilliant purple, her flowing hair dropping down behind her. Suzaku stopped, taking a breather, turning around to face her. She smiled, getting dangerously close to the boy. His eyes grew wide, his feet automatically backpedalling.

* * *

"Kallen, have you been able to pinpoint the location of the Britannian prison complex yet," asked Ohgi, his voice in a fatigued rush. He paced back and forth in the back of a large mobile transport, the truck filled with different equipment. Others moved back and forth, sending out transmissions for aid or scanning through different maps. Kallen kept searching through the Royal Quarter, but to no avail.

"No, Sir. I haven't been able to find anything."

"Damn… First, we can't get a hold of Tohdoh and then we lose half of our force. What the hell is going on?" The large truck, a Britannian emblem plastered on the side, kept rattling down the highway, moving through the center of the city. Their force, a mere handful of survivors from the conflict yesterday, barely could hold their own against anything. "Miyuki, try and send that signal out again. Keep trying until you get something."

"Yes," she responded, her attitude similar to everyone else's. Ohgi moved to the back, a small chair unoccupied by anyone sitting by itself. A television stood on the wall, the black screen blankly watching the entire cadre of people. He flicked it on, the sharp face of a Britannian appearing on the screen. He pressed the volume button a few times, the green lines spreading across the screen.

"-Reid, and we have an update on the incident yesterday." The man shuffled a few papers and flicked the large blond bang out of his face, his headset appearing plastered to the side of his face. "Both Viceroy Lelouch vi Britannia and his advisor, Schneizel el Britannia, have released a list of causalities and have captured a small group of Elevens. A planned execution is scheduled for tomorrow at noon. We'll have more on the situation as-" Ohgi looked to the ground, turning the television off. Everyone in the room looked at him, an awkward silence filling the area.

"Kaname…"

"We'll have to wait for tomorrow," he said, looking back up. "We'll just have to interrupt the execution; that's the best time for us to strike, to find where they are."

"Ohgi, isn't that a little risky," asked another, one of the youngest amongst the group. He was a small boy from Northern Hokkaido, his skin slightly lighter than the others.

"Wait, something's coming through!" Miyuki interrupted, grabbing a small headset. Tohdoh's group had finally made contact.

* * *

"Where has he gone?!" Schneizel turned towards the guard on duty, pressing his face close to the soldier's. "I ask again, where has this prisoner gone?" He pushed the man back, the soldier dropping his rifle in the process.

"S-sir, I don't know. I just got on duty; I haven't been here for quite a few hours."

"Schneizel, stop. It matters not if he escaped."

"Yes it matters. It shows weakness amongst our ranks, within our power. We cannot have things like this happening."

"But, I will have nothing happen to that one person. He is important to me. I could care less about his escape."

"Lelouch, why do you fight me at every step? Did we not just speak of this, not just come to an agreement over the situation?"

"Yes, but I never said I would harm him. Suzaku and I are old friends."

"He is beneath you, beneath us. Things like this shouldn't come as a concern; what if his escape leads to another crisis like yesterday? What if they attack the school once again, and what if your sister is hurt in the process?"

"…"

"Do you see, yet? We cannot leave this as is!"

"Schneizel, wait," shouted a voice behind them. Euphemia walked down the staircase, holding her intricate dress up so she would not falter. She approached both, catching her breath alongside Lelouch. "Please, slow down."

"Euphemia, what are you doing down here? This is no place for you, Sister." Lelouch smiled at the girl, his face warming up. Another voice called out; Nunnally sat at the top of the stairs, waiting for the pink-haired girl. "Nunnally, what are you doing here as well?" Nunnally moved down the stairs carefully, her eyes having trouble adjusting to the darkness.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch. We both happened to hear your discussion, and I did speak to Suzaku Kururugi before he escaped."

"What?!" Both looked at her, the girl backing a few steps because of the reaction. "Euphe, why were you down here?"

"I… I was kind of lost. I didn't mean any harm by visiting him. He was very polite and kept himself together, though. I was going to speak to you on his behalf later today."

"Why is that," Lelouch asked, looking back into the empty cell.

"He understood that he was to be executed, but didn't really want me to do anything about it. I didn't feel that that was the right thing to do, so I promised him I would speak to you."

"His execution…? I wouldn't have done any such thing."

"Lelouch, think before you speak." Schneizel was obviously overwhelmed by the situation, his hand constantly flipping his hair back. "Please, girls, can we take this elsewhere? We have to speak over what has happened, and this isn't the time for anything else."

"Yes, Brother. Lelouch, please, just don't do anything hasty to him." She turned around and led Nunnally away, both slightly confused at what had just happened.

"You much more popular with them than I am," the white-haired man said, his body turning towards the stairs up. "We have nothing else to do here, so let us take our leave. I believe that the parlor is empty now; we will talk over what we must do up their."

"Yes, Schneizel." Both walked back up, leaving the darkness. The soldier below slouched back over, exhaling loudly.

"Jeez," he said to himself, turning back to the small chair that sat the entrance.

"Would you care for anything, Young Master," asked a maid in the parlor room, her outfit different from the usual servants around the manor.

"Just a small cup of tea. I don't care what kind it is."

"Very good, Sir. What about you, Master Schneizel?"

"None for me but thank you." The maid bowed low and exited, walking away, her loud footsteps trailing her. She returned within seconds, setting a small saucer and cup of hot water down upon a coaster, a small selection of tea bags sitting next to the cup. Lelouch thanked the girl and she left them permanently, Lelouch taking a small bag of Earl Grey. He put it into the tea and slowly started stirring it around with the small spoon that accompanied the saucer. Just by touching the cup, his hand recoiled, the heat coursing through the cup.

"Ouch," he hissed, waving the hand frantically.

"Lelouch, please stop fooling around."

"Yes…" He left the cup alone, watching the steam rise above the fragile porcelain.

"Now, about tomorrow's execution. This is very important for our rule here, Lelouch. We cannot make ourselves appear as lenient or easy towards these people. Why do you believe that our father tasked us with this?"

"I still wonder myself."

"I've told you of the potential he sees. In fact, I can see it as well, but you must drop the kind act. We have to enforce a steel grip; if the people start to see that we do not uphold laws, they will openly rebel against us, leading to more than just an attack on a school. What if they were to secure some of our weapons and attack in the center of town? Do you understand how many innocent people could lose their lives?"

"But what of the lives of the Japanese?"

"You mean the Elevens… Their lives are nothing compared to ours. I cannot understand how you don't see this truth."

"This is a truth?"

"Lelouch, you must stop arguing with me. I have instructions from our father to carry out his will. By that, he understands that the course of action I am taking is what is best for the country. However, he does ask that I still bring you along on everything I am doing, if only to learn."

"Learn what? How to act like a monster?"

"… Enough, Brother. If you wish to insult me, then we shall have to do this later." Standing up, Schneizel left the area, leaving Lelouch to finish his drink. He picked it up again and brought his lips to the hot brew. Taking a sip, he coughed.

"Still too hot…"

"Father."

"What is it, Schneizel, my son? How is Japan treating you?"

"Ah, the country itself is fine, yet we haven't gone without trouble. And, it is not just the people, the Elevens, as well."

"I assume you are speaking of your brother. Has he warmed up to your ideals yet?"

"No, that is the reason I am speaking to you. Perhaps he is not yet ready for this responsibility. I feel that this is too much."

"Nonsense!"

"Father, he simply refuses to do anything about the people. He doesn't understand what precautions we must take; he has even shown clemency on certain Elevens."

"Schneizel, you are his elder. You must continue to show him how we conduct business."

"But he fights me at every turn. I have made little to no progress in this; he only showed any disdain towards them once his sister was in danger."

"Then you will have to exploit this."

"Father…"

"There was a specific reason for having both Nunnally and Euphemia sent down there. They can both be used to turn Lelouch. I hope that you will be able to."

"But what if something evolves from this? What if he discovers that you would deliberately put his sisters in harm's way? I doubt that he would show any love for us if that were to happen."

"Lelouch is too idealistic for this world. He has yet to learn of the treachery and failings this world holds. If something happens, it will be the perfect example to show him the truth, to teach him."

"Yes Father. I understand."

"Good, Schneizel. Now, I expect results."

"I will report back later. Thank you for your council." He hung up the phone, turning back to the small desk that sat in the middle of his office on the third floor of the manor. A small icon ticked in the corner, an email notification. He sighed and clicked on it, reading the small letter with a grain of salt.

* * *

Tohdoh snuck into a small garage, turning around to watch the back entrance. A few other soldiers, all donned in black outfits, came up behind, moving swiftly through the empty warehouse. Although it looked small on the outside, it grew as they moved inward, trailing off to the back. Each wall had a large stack of different colored boxes lining up against it. All were silent, moving in strict formations as they moved down towards the back of the complex. Many different doors were locked, leading off towards different parts of the city. As they reached the end of the room, they saw another large steel sliding gate leading off to another section of the warehouse. The word "Hanger" was emblazoned over the metal, watching as them moved over to the small power box next to the side.

"Kyoshiro, we're in," said one of the others as they manually opened the power box and restored the door's function. It rose up, noisily, causing the soldiers to move back into the darkness, their guns leveling up with their line of sight. Each held their breath, listening for any footsteps in the hanger. Hearing nothing, two moved ahead, securing the hanger with relative ease. A large door led out into a shipping bay, a large semi-truck docked and waiting.

"Tohdoh, are these what we're looking for?" Behind them, at the end of the hanger, many different Knightmare Frames sat. All of them were newer Glasgow models, each one equipped with the newest weapons. Around them were different boxes of spare parts and ammunition, all sealed away in large containers.

"Yes. Now, we have to move them into those Semi's out front. I doubt we have much time before a team responds to the break-in. Tate, you get the trucks ready. We need about four or five."

"Sir," said Tate, the dark figure moving outside. In just a matter of seconds, you could hear a few different trucks start up and back into the loading bays, ready for transport. The trucks were specifically built to hand the Knightmares, their cargo bays incredibly large.

"We need something besides trucks. Couldn't we secure a loading chopper and use that?"

"Where do you expect us to get one," said another troop, one who moved over towards the large controls used to load the mechas back and forth.

"Cut the chatter. Keep the lines free, just in case they're scanning the air waves."

"Yes, Sir." Each person moved with incredible skill, moving nearly all of the large machines onto the trucks waiting in the bays. After they had filled each truck, Tohdoh assigned a person to each truck. He chose to drive the lead vehicle, to keep them on track as they moved back to their base. Before getting into his own vehicle, Tohdoh stopped and looked back into the hanger. Each light was on, the entire area illuminated, yet no one had appeared to them yet.

"Tohdoh?" Tate stepped out of his cab, looking at the commander of the operation. They were all part of the massive Japanese Defense Force, all having earned a respectable career in the past. Each was now part of the newly created spec ops division, established specifically for the Britannian invasion. "Are you okay, Sir?"

"Isn't it suspicious that no one has responded to this? We've made much too much noise to go unnoticed and we breached their security almost a half an hour ago. Why haven't any troops moved to our location?"

"Sir, why don't we just move out instead of wonder about it? We are wasting valuable time just by standing here…"

"True enough. Okay, everyone move out. Remember to follow me and if anything happens, alert me."

"Roger," said the others as they all got into their respective trucks. Leaving the facility first, Tohdoh moved out of the area, turning onto the massive freeway. Behind, a few vehicles lingered, yet no Britannian forces seemed to respond to them. Little suspicion was drawn towards them, the massive army occupied with something else.

* * *

"Hey, lad, wake up," said an elderly voice, over and over again. He looked down on the sleeping young man, his eyes shaking as he tried to open each. The right one shot open, a look of surprise rounded in the midst of a purple orb. The old man looked quizzically at it, but the young man's hand shot up and started to rub each eye, clearing his line of sight. "Are you okay, son?" Suzaku pushed himself up, looking tiredly around at his surroundings. Everything was different from where he had last been; the unfamiliar setting of the ghetto was completely foreign to him.

"Where am I," he asked, shaking his pounding head. The dilapidated shack he was in seemed to be spinning, the windows leading out into darkness. Each inch he moved forward drove a nail further into the back of his head, the pain pushing him back. "Where is that girl?!"

"Calm down, son. Take your time and rest. You've been out for a while." He looked over the hurt body, his withered and emaciated frame worse than most other residents of the ghetto. His clothes were old and tattered, all dirty, with many different tears and rips in the cloth. The man stood up and moved to the tiny stove located in the corner of the shack, a small tea kettle sitting atop. It whistled out a hollow shriek, steam shooting out of the spout. He turned the heat down and opened the top, taking a dirty spoon to stir the drink. Heat seemed to spread throughout the enclosed space, the wrinkled face furrowing from the warmth. Slowly, the elder grabbed two cups, pouring both with the dark oak colored liquid. Setting the kettle down, he came back to the boy wrapped in the futon. "Now, here is a small cup of tea. It's nothing special, but it'll warm you up." Suzaku looked up, the overhead lamp blinding him. He tried to lift himself up, balancing on his elbows. The cup sat on the wooden floor, the dirty stains running up and down. Reaching out, he grabbed it, holding it inches before his face.

"Thank you."

"You haven't even tried it," replied the elder. He opened the sliding door, the darkness slowly pouring into the room. Above, the moon was full and a few clouds fluttered by, shrouding the sky in darkness, then letting up, releasing the light from its prison. "Believe me, you could be having better." The elder held a small lighter in his hand, the word "Zippo" across the metal exterior. He held one of the paper lights still, lighting the small candle in the bottom. He continued to do this with the others hanging, returning to room soon after. Suzaku looked at him peculiarly, smiling. "How is it?"

"Fine." He set the empty china back on the floor, prompting the man to pick it up and place it in the small sink near the old stove.

"Hehe. You're kind to humor an old man such as myself."

"Where am I," Suzaku asked, pushing the covers back. He slowly stood up, noticing his shoes absent from his feet. Even his old socks were gone, discarded somewhere away. But, then he noticed the large towers on the horizon, the familiar cityscape of Tokyo coming back into consciousness.

"You're in one of the Tokyo ghettos, near the south end of the city. We're one of the only Japanese settlements without any honorary Britannians."

"Hmm." He looked at the small mirror near the makeshift kitchen, his left eye oddly colored. Squinting, he realized that it was the dark shade of purple, just as he had seen in the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, but did you happen to find a girl with me?"

"I apologize, son-"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Suzaku Kururugi."

"Ah, you are the son of the Prime Minister, are you not?"

"Rather, I was…" He looked at the floor, his father's death slowly coming back to him.

"Japan lost a great man, young Suzaku. I can honestly say that we all mourn his death, now more than ever. The world would be a much better place if he were still around."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I haven't even told you my name yet, Suzaku. I am Yuichi Hatake; I use to be in the service of your father and his father as well. In fact, I even had the pleasure of meeting you, yet you were perhaps too young to remember me."

"Mr. Hatake, I am sorry to have to cut this short, but I must get back with my group. I was separated from my commander Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

"Tohdoh? Are you part of the Japanese Defense Force?"

"Yes, I am." He shifted, the dirty garb rubbing up against his raw skin. It slightly irritated it, causing him to shift more.

"He had a small convoy of trucks head through this area. They were all moving South towards one of the abandoned outposts. I have a small truck that you can borrow, if you really need to."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake. But, I have to ask again: was there a girl with me when you found me?"

"Suzaku, I didn't find you myself. A few others were checking out the other quarters and found you lying in an alleyway, almost completely in the center of the Britannian Quarter. They brought you here and I had room in my house. They didn't find anyone else with you. Especially not a female. Is she important to you?"

"Hmm… Not incredibly. She just helped me out a little bit, but she was extremely odd…" He looked out into the dark sky again, the bright city giving the sky a greenish glow. A few helicopters passed overhead, flying high above the city. "Thank you, though," Suzaku finished, picking up his pair of shoes. "You've been incredibly kind to me; I was a complete stranger too."

"We have to stick together, Suzaku. We are all supporting whatever cause you are behind. Just be careful. Here," said the elder, digging around his small pocket for the keys to the old vehicle outside. Upon finding them, he handed them to the boy, a smile spreading across his face. "I understand the pain you're in. My father also died when I was young, younger than you were. If you need to speak to me, just come on by."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake."

"Please, you can call me Yuichi. You don't need to worry about formalities."

"Well, Yuichi… Thanks for everything." He bowed down, the elder doing the same thing.

"No, it's nothing. But, please, just be safe. If anything were to happen, I don't know if I would be able to face your father."

"I will." Gripping the small keys tightly, he turned to the old truck outside, starting it up almost instantly. The headlights shot on, the dull yellow light shining over the dirty road; the engine roared loudly, the only noise in the night. Everyone seemed to ignore it, letting Suzaku leave the small area with little problem. The elder stepped into the open air, the brisk wind blowing down on them. He looked up at the stars that weren't shrouded by clouds.

"Did you know this would happen, Genbu, all those years ago? Is this what you meant the entire time?" Turning back to the house, the elder put out all of the small lamps and closed his door, the entire ghetto losing all light.

"Hold," said a strong voice guarding a small door. The abandoned base had been a satellite station for another nation that had once had an alliance with Japan in the past, long before Britannia had started annexing the world into its own domain. Conspicuously, a few rows of semi-trucks stood before the underground hanger in the base, the large cargo trailers empty. Suzaku was surprised at the makeshift base, at how far they had come. "What business do you have here?" The female held a rifle trained at his torso, her face masked by a small cloth. Her outfit was olive drab, the usual Japanese Defense Force garb.

"Nagisa," he asked, tilting his head to get a better view. "Why are you out here?"

"Suzaku?"

"Yeah, it's been a little while."

"Where the hell have you been?! After we lost track of you from the battle, we thought the worst had happened…"

"Don't remind me. Did we lose a lot of people in the battle?"

"…" She looked down, shaking her head. "We came out of the battle with less than ten people. Along with that, we got separated with Ohgi's group and have only been able to get a few messages passed along. They probably fared even worse than us…" The door behind them slide open; both started walking back into the inner sanctum. "But, we have some good news along with all that has happened." The dark halls led into the large control room, the countless monitors watching them as they passed through. Most were dead, the blank screens forever staring ahead.

"What?" Another door opened and they both moved into a large, bright hanger, yet it was completely empty. As well, it was incredibly small, capable of only hold a few small transports, nothing more. Still they walked along, his legs weary from earlier.

"Here," she said proudly, as they moved into a large room with incredible activity. The ten or so people who had lived through the battle were marching back and forth throughout the area, but along the back walls were many of the different monstrosities that Suzaku had seen at the Ashford Academy.

"Those… what the hell are those damnable monsters doing here?!" His eyes grew wide, the shocking images from the days before, even the day his father died, flashing before him. Physically, he fell to the ground, holding the sides of his head, different sights spraying him with an indignant feel as all sight passed from him.

"Suzaku," shouted a voice, Tohdoh's, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hehe, as always... Review and etc. Thanks -AMP**


End file.
